


He's Electric

by Pepperminty (PeppermintPug)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintPug/pseuds/Pepperminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no other way Tadashi could think of to describe his younger brother. Sure, there were other words that came close; adorable, smug, intelligent, precious, knucklehead, unbelievable, but none of them seemed to fit so perfectly as electric did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> What makes a songfic exactly? I don't even know. 6(u ^ `u;;)  
> It doesn't feature the whole song. Some lyrics just didn't fit, but I think the message gets through.
> 
> The song is [She's Electric - Oasis.](http://youtu.be/CsAsseo8Etg) Right click and open it in a new tab if you want to listen to it while reading.
> 
> As always, it's unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes. I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters or parts.

**_He's electric._ **

There was no other way Tadashi could think of to describe his younger brother. Sure, there were other words that came close; adorable, smug, intelligent, precious, knucklehead, unbelievable, but none of them seemed to fit so perfectly as electric did.

**_He's in a family full of eccentrics._ **

Hiro used the term family loosely. After all, Tadashi was so close with his group of friends that they may as well be family. How the five of them had ever clicked so well together when they were so different, Hiro would never know. But they all seemed to really care about each other. Though he'd never had any friends growing up- Tadashi excluded, he was pretty confident that he could consider them his friends too.

**_He's done things I've never expected._ **

His baby brother's very first word— that had actually not been mama or papa like most would think, but 'Dashi,' the elder Hamada's first and only nickname. Solving an equation that not even some of the most intelligent adults could when he was only a child, leaving Tadashi surprisingly jealous for the first, and only time. The way he had managed to be emotionally stronger than Tadashi despite his young age- playing a major role in pulling the elder through the depression he'd fallen into after their parent's unfortunate passing. The rebellious streak he'd developed upon graduating high school at thirteen; taking up hustling bot-fights for quick and easy cash, much to Tadashi's dismay. The way his gap toothed smile made Tadashi's heart swell at the sight of it. The way he occupied his older brother's mind nearly every waking moment. Even going as far as sneaking his way into Tadashi's dreams some nights.

**_And I need more time._ **

**_He's got a sister._ **

Well, she'd be exactly the sister he'd want if he had one anyways. Gogo, the first— and seemingly only one— to recognize the strange tension that grew between the Hamada brothers. As tough as she seemed, she caught Hiro on his way to a bot-fight and, instead of calling Tadashi and dragging him home, she had actually given him a lift on her newest bike. Hiro made it to the fight with plenty time to spare, which only helped improve his ignorant, young, newcomer facade. Gogo stuck around and watched the fight, even tossing her own cash into the pool. She bet on Hiro to win of course, and the two made it out with their pockets pleasantly lined before anyone could say the word, 'hustled.' He thought he was pressing his luck when he suggested they catch a bite to eat before heading home, but she pulled up to a small diner not too far from the cafe and folded up her bike before walking inside. They shared an appetizer plate while they tossed ideas of how to increase the speed of her ride back and forth. When their separate desserts came, however, she threw Hiro for a loop, flat out asking if he held a torch for his brother. He blanched at the question and nearly choked on a spoonful of chocolate pudding. (He'd gotten a 'mud cup' for the gummy worms.) That was apparently all the answer she needed, and she surprised him yet again by fixing him with a soft smile as she shared with him her own crush. The evening ended with them pledging their support to each other; as well as sharing a few tips and tricks they each had. She dropped Hiro off at home, explaining to a suspicious Tadashi that he'd spent the entire evening with her, testing her newest bike model before speeding off into the night.

**_And God only knows how I've missed him._ **

Working late hours at the lab, even staying the night occasionally, Tadashi slaved away on improving his robotics project. He was trying to shift his attention, pouring it all into Baymax, in an attempt to ignore the feelings he'd recently realized he held toward his little brother. They'd always been there. Ever since he could remember. He'd always thought they were merely brotherly. Slightly stronger due to the fact that they were all each other had, but still brotherly. It wasn't until he'd had a rather eye opening dream that he even considered just how different his feelings were. Somewhere along the line they'd evolved. Somewhere along the line he'd developed romantic feelings for his little brother. Wincing as he sucked his sore thumb into his mouth, having pinched it with the wrench he was working with, he dropped the tool onto the table before him and let out a frustrated sigh. He'd been tightening the same bolt for what could only have been hours now, and he wasn't sure why it even needed to be tightened anymore. He rubbed a tired hand over his face and dropped unceremoniously into his chair, promptly falling asleep as his body succumbed to its fatigue.

**_And on the palm of his hand is a blister._ **

The brothers sat across from each other, Tadashi on Hiro's bed and Hiro in his desk chair, one of Hiro's knees resting against Tadashi's. Tadashi held his brother's hand in his, palm up, as he observed the angry, white bubble staring back at him. Much to Hiro's dismay, Tadashi had insisted on treating it himself instead of letting him pop the damn thing. Sure, it'd hurt, but it'd be a quick pain compared to letting it heal on its own. After gently cleaning the area with an alcohol wipe Tadashi gingerly applied an antiseptic gel, failing to notice the flush that made its way across Hiro's face. Finishing off the treatment by placing a band aid over the blister, Tadashi smiled up at his brother. Hiro smiled back, the two sharing a look that lasted just a little too long. The air around them seemed to become electrically charged as Hiro's flush deepened, and Tadashi's cheeks quickly mirrored the shade. The younger inched forward ever so slowly, reading the atmosphere for what it was. Tadashi moved then, pulling away to stand and pack up the medical kit as he cleared his throat. After it was properly put away he excused himself to get back to his homework downstairs, leaving Hiro alone with his own thoughts.

**_And I need more time._ **

**_And I want you to know, I've got my mind made up now._ **

Since he'd first started feeling differently about his big brother, he knew that he'd have to tell Tadashi sooner or later. Preferably sooner, otherwise they'd be stuck in this weird limbo they currently found themselves in. Every time he attempted to confess though, his brother would derail the conversation or excuse himself like he just had. He stared at the band aid placed ever so dotingly on his palm, still warm from his brother's touch and sighed longingly.

**_But I need more time._ **

**_And I want you to say, do you know what I'm saying?_ **

**_But I need more time._ **

**_He's got a brother- we don't get on well with one another._ **

The elder Hamada stood in the bathroom, staring down his reflection. Never before had he felt so conflicted. So disconnected with himself. It was like he was two people almost. The thought made him chuckle almost bitterly. Imagine if they had two brothers instead of just one. Maybe Tadashi wouldn't have fallen in love with Hiro if they had another brother in the Hamada club. He let out a defeated sigh and splashed cold water on his face. No, he was Hiro's only brother, and he had really grown to dislike himself since his feelings had made themselves known. He pressed his fist against his reflection in the mirror as he shook his head. Hiro called him from the garage then, and he wiped his face with a hand towel from the counter before schooling his features and heading downstairs.

**_But I quite fancy his mother._ **

Tadashi had been secretly stewing in his self-loathing one night when their aunt, who had practically taken on the role of their mother after their parent's deaths, sat beside him. He was doing a worse job hiding it than he thought if she had noticed the change in his attitude. He allowed himself to be pulled against her side, leaning his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair in a motherly fashion. Listening silently as she reminded him of how much she loved him. How, no matter what, she always would. Her hand fell from his hair to rub his shoulder as she told him that he could talk to her about anything, he didn't need to be afraid. Tadashi wondered to himself if she thought he liked men and was too afraid to tell her. If so, she wasn't too far off the mark actually. Hiro was male after all. He talked with her for a while, admitting he didn't really care about genders one way or another, but he did have someone he held affections for. Though he never confirmed more than the fact that they were male, he noticed his aunt seemed to relax; the tension in her shoulders lifting. Surprisingly enough, after talking to her, his own shoulders felt lighter. As if a huge weight had been lifted from them. She told him that sometimes there was just no helping who you fell for. Love was an emotion that no one could ever control. One could either face it and move forward, or deny it and suffer in silence. With a last hug, she told him to take his time and look at things another way. Maybe he'd find his answer then.

**_And I think that he likes me._ **

Tadashi was now fairly certain that he and his brother shared some amount of not so brotherly affections. He'd never before entertained the idea that Hiro might have been harboring the same feelings he had been, but after his talk with their aunt, he took a metaphorical step back. He always thought he was just projecting his desires on reality. Like when he'd treated the blister on Hiro's hand a week or so ago. He thought he had just imagined his brother leaning forward, his face an adorable shade of red, eyelids lowering as his lips began to pucker ever so slightly and- Okay, maybe the last bit he had imagined. But the more he thought on it, the more things seemed to make sense. Perhaps the love he felt for his younger brother wasn't such a bad thing after all?

**_And I want you to know. I've got my mind made up now._ **

Hiro was more determined then ever to bring light to the feelings he _knew_ they shared. He felt it in the way that Tadashi's fingers would linger in his hair after he ruffled the already messy locks. He could feel the sparks whenever they were in the same room together, which was considerably less often nowadays. He figured Tadashi had issues with having romantic feelings for him, hence the avoidance. He didn't see a problem if they did have stronger feelings for each other though. Sure, there was that one law. But Hiro could easily argue that it technically didn't apply to them. Neither of them could get pregnant after all. And who could love them any better than— well, each other. They'd spent their whole lives loving each other already— at least Hiro had, considering Tadashi had already lived four years before Hiro was born. He honestly didn't see what could be so bad about spending the rest of their lives doing the same, albeit differently.

**_But I need more time._ **

**_And I want you to say, do you know what I'm saying?_ **

**_But I need more..._ **

**_Cause I'll be you, and you'll be me. There's lots and lots for us to see. There's lots and lots for us to do._ **

**_He is electric, can I be electric too?_ **

Hiro had cornered him in his lab while he'd been lost in thought, making it quite clear that there was no way out of this conversation. The stubborn genius had reprogrammed the lock on the door to open with a code only he knew. Tadashi had to laugh as he sat in his chair, watching his brother's purposeful approach. Hiro didn't know it, but the lock was unnecessary. Tadashi had spent a long time mulling things over the past few days, and he'd finally decided that their aunt was right. There was no escaping the love he possessed for his younger brother. Once he'd accepted that fact his whole world seemed to shift, his body and heart feeling lighter than they had in months. As corny as it sounds, he felt just like the characters in all those romance movies. Like he was walking on air, colors seemed brighter, food tasted sweeter, etcetera, etcetera. All that sappy, sickeningly sweet stuff. He was a romantic at heart, it seemed. Hiro marched straight up to Tadashi, placing a hand on either of the arm rests of the chair, further trapping the elder. His face had already betrayed him, color rising to his cheeks as he prepared to finally covey his affections, and his heart beat loudly in his chest. Tadashi opened his mouth to say something, but Hiro would have none of that. Gathering all his courage, he silenced his older brother with a kiss. It was dry and inexperienced, but neither failed to detect the spark that traveled through the contact. It was as if an electric shock had passed between them. Hiro pulled away, his heartbeat thumping loud in his ears, as he gave Tadashi a scared, but hopeful look. The elder Hamada couldn't resist the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched the younger search his face for a reaction. He took Hiro's chin between his thumb and index finger, gently coaxing him forward, and pressed a kiss to his lips, filled with the promise of things to come.

**_If Hiro was electric, maybe he could be electric too._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
